


Important Lord Topics 2

by Vigorous_Spring



Series: Important Lord Topics [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorous_Spring/pseuds/Vigorous_Spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher and Gil-Galad discuss important lord things, kid Thranduil gets involved with Fashion choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Lord Topics 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VigorousSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigorousSpring/gifts).



Gil-Galad set down his tea cup and returned to his conversation with his close friend, King Oropher of The Greenwood.  
They might have been discussing anything, but today it was children.

"So, I'm thinking maybe I should have one just in case" said Gil-Galad "what are they like?"

"Well um, they scream. A lot ,Thranduil does anyway, and they require a lot of attention" replied Oropher

"Don't they just get attention from their carers, what's Thranduil's called again? Gallipoli?"

"Galion. And that's what I thought, but apparently not. They don't particularly like the carers, i've found, apart from Galion, He adores him!"

Oropher poured a little more tea into his cup before continuing.

"But don't get me wrong, I LIVE for my baby. He's got a lot of character for a 5 year old. In fact just last week he was telling me what colour combinations suited me and which I should avoid!"

Gil-Galad smirked "and I suppose being a wood elf he's tasted all the finest wines already!?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Gil! What sort of a father do you take me for? He's 5 years old!  
Of course he has."

Then there was a soft knock at the door. 

"You get it Oropher" groaned Gil-Galad

"No you can!" Protested Oropher

"But um... I need to stay sat because... err, I might get wet?"

"That's just pathetic. We're indoors!" Said Oropher as he strode across the room towards the door, he opened it to find a little blonde boy clutching a straw dwarf.

"Hello, Thranduil" 

"Hi Daddy!"

"what's that?" Said Oropher pointing to the Straw Dwarf with obvious distaste in his voice.

"Oh, this is my decapitation model" smiled Thranduil

"Well, that's okay then!" Beamed Oropher picking up his boy and carrying him over to the tea table where Gil-Galad sat.

Oropher sat down with his elfling on his lap and watched Thranduil trying to saw off the dwarf's head with the butter knife.

"Good boy!" Praised Oropher.

Thranduil giggled modestly, obviously very pleased with himself.

Gil-Galad whirled his tea with the silver spoon absentmindedly before becoming aware of the elflings eyes upon him.

"Can I advise you something?" Asked Thranduil seriously

Oropher chuckled, he knew exactly what was coming.

"Um- oh ..err okay" replied Gil-Galad slightly taken aback at the child's intelligence.

"I suggest that you avoid white because it dulls your hair colour and dark green really clashes with your eyes, however I would recommend a pale blue to really enhance them and a sage green to compliment your hair." Said the five year old knowledgeably.

Gil-Galad looked confused for a minute, had that child really just lectured him on his attire?

Oropher laughed at the look on his friends face and ruffled Thranduil's hair lovingly.

"Actually Gil, I quite agree!"

Gil-Galad glared at him before turning back to the elfling. He smirked and told him he would bear that in mind.

There was a silence in which Thranduil took the opportunity to cremate the remains of the dwarf with a lit candle. The ashes spilled onto the table and the child scooped them into a pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of depressing at the end but hopefully not to obvious as an 'I can't be bothered to think of another witty line so I'll just write this lol'  
> I might be writing a fic about Oropher's childhood later on but I'm not sure, let me know what you think.:-)


End file.
